Return of the Master (The Champion Prevails Rewrite)
by John Saber
Summary: The great one is about to return and destroy anyone in his way. Chris Saber (aka Ash) and his brother, who is the champion of Kalos, John Saber are going into there toughest battle yet. Get ready for action, family moments, and romance in my lastest story/rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody, John Saber here with the rewritten version of The Champion Prevails. A lot has changed because I started reading again and saw mine wasn't original and I could make chapter 3 sound right to me. Well enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS PLOT AND MY OC.**

* * *

I was the rising star of a world I used to live in, but that all changed in the end. All I see is darkness now. Anger and revenge are the things that are keeping me alive, except my new family. My name used to be Ash Ketchum, but now I am legally named Chris Saber. My new brother helped me through my new life and has been my friend for the last ten years and I'm glad to be living with him.

As we speak, I am walking through the streets of Lumiose thinking about my life. I thought about all the pokemon I caught during my life, even though some did leave. At least my trusty buddy Raichu stayed with me through all of this.

I kept on walking until my holocaster started to ring. I quickly to it out of my pocket to see who it was and answered. "Hey John, how did the meeting go?"

"Boring like always, but that's not why I called," John said in a stern tone which confused Ash.

"Then why did you call me?" I asked. 'He usually calls e for no reason,' I thought.

"I need you to come home. I can't tell you over the holocaster because the public can't know about this yet."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." I put the holocaster back in my pocket and started running home.

I made it to the house and went through the door to see Raichu waiting there. "Hey Raichu, why aren't you with your girl?"

_(She's resting right now and I don't want to bug her.)_ Ash nodded in agreement and continued to the living room to find John waiting for him. "So John, what do you need to tell me about?" John motioned him to take a seat which Ash did.

"Well since you, at the meeting we had to talk about the next world event called The Tournament of Masters which is an event that will decide the next world champion and they told all champions to choose a person to come to the tournament and of course I chose you to come." Ash took everything in and waited for John to continue. "They thought I was crazy for choosing my brother and I told them all you could destroy them and they just laughed. I them a video of your um recent destruction and they shut their mouths. Well now the hard part is that all of the dumbasses are going to be in it and if you don't want to go its fine."

Ash sat there quiet until he stood up and walked to the window to see all his pokemon working hard together, noticing the changes that happened the last ten years and thought. "No, it's about time I came back and kill all the fools that wronged me and destroyed my own past life. I have been hiding long enough and I am ready to kick every ones ass that they will cry for years for fucking with me."

John started smiling. "I'm glad to hear that," but then his smile went straight. "I hope Latias didn't hear you Ash. You and I both know she hates when you talk like that."

Ash got scared and hid behind the book shelf so Latias wouldn't find him. John just shook his head in an obvious way. "She's outside right now, no need to wor…" but then Latias flew inside and went up to John.

_(Where's Ash, I know he's home and I want to hold him right now.)_ Latias was making a pouty face that no one could resist.

"He's right over there." Latias saw Ash walking out and she tackled him to the ground and started to make out with him which Ash accepted.

After a few minutes they separated and Ash looked at John. "So when are we leaving John?"

"We leave in two days so get ready to go." All them went to get ready go.

* * *

**So how was that. It is already almost as long as the original and I know its kind of better. See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all to the second chapter. To start things off, you may of saw I put up a poll on my profile. Please vote. More at the end of the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MY OC.**

* * *

Ash went through the back door to see all of his pokemon lined up waiting for. Slowly he walks to examine all his pokemon before he starts talking. "As you may all know, we are leaving today to go to Championship Island to be in the most dangerous tournament in history to decide the next world champion and I would like to win it and I know you all want to prove you are the best pokemon in the world. That no one, and I mean no one can stop us." All of his pokemon roared in response. "You guys got one hour to relax till we leave." Ash walked back inside and sat on the couch.

John was in the kitchen making lunch that looked more like a buffet. "Hey Ash, what would you like anything to eat. I am almost done making my lunch."

Ash didn't say anything at first. "You know John, I am not hungry right now."

John just remembered how much Ash changed since he first met. "Ok, that means more for me." He started eating while Latias was coming in. (You're sick, who could eat that much food like that.) John turned around and looked her straight in the eyes. "Hey, you do know your boyfriend used to eat ten times more than I do right." Latias looked down in thought and returned the glare right back. (Point taken. I just don't understand why you guys can eat so much.)

After watching some television and having some food they are all ready to go. Ash put his final pokeball in his bag and waits for John, Latias and Raichu. Latias in her new human form walks out with Raichu at her side and walks up to Ash. "So you're already to go dear?"

"Yes, everyone is already in there pokeball. Now we wait for John." Right when that was said, John came out.

"Ok, everyone's here so now we can go." John pulled out a pokeball and threw it in the air and materialized into a Espeon. "Hey Espeon, can you teleport us to Champion Island." Espeon cooed in response and they were gone in a flash of light.

* * *

"So Max, are you ready for this tournament?" Brock asked.

"Yeah and I know no one can beat me," Max said. He, Brock, Paul and Misty are in the tournament and are on their way there with their friends on the travel boat.

"I'm sure Ash would have been proud of you Max," May said.

"Are you sure about that?" Paul asked.

"What do you mean Paul?" Dawn asked.

"I mean that you guys killed his mother after betraying him in his own home. You left him to die in the wilderness and no one has seen him in ten years like he walked off the face of the earth." Paul was the only one in the group who knew what happened to Ash.

"This is your captain speaking, we are at the dock of Champion Island, so get ready to get off board."

"Let's go guys," Brock said.

* * *

"Thank you Nurse Joy."

"You're welcome John, hope to see you again." John started to walk towards the three who were waiting.

"Ok you and I are signed up." They all started to make their way out of the pokemon center when the doors opened and the last thing Ash saw was Max running into him.

They both slowly got up and Max was the first one to speak. "Hey, it's called looking were you go idiot now apologize to me or else."

"Kid, I was not the one that ran in here like a maniac and plus I am not an idiot, so if anything you should be the one apologizing." Ash got up and his group started to walk away.

"You give me no choice. I, Max Maple the great, challenge you to a pokemon battle."

"The only thing great about you is that you are going to be crying home after this. I accept."

* * *

They made their way to a training field right when Max's group got there.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Misty asked

"Your little friend ran into my brother and dared to challenge him."

"This is a one on one battle," Ash said. "Begin."

"Gallade, I need your help." The pokeball released a powerful looking galled in battle stance.

"That is the weakest Gallade I have ever seen. Show them true power Ryuuga." The pokeball was thrown in the air and a black and gold dragon materialized.

"What is that thing?" Max asked

"It is better if I never tell you. Ryuuga, show this fool what we have, Tema Shoryuusen." Ryuuga sent out a major flash of dragon energy which could of blinded anybody, well except Ash and his group. When the flash ended, Gallade was on the ground knocked out cold. "Well I guess I win." Ash returned Ryuuga and started to walk towards his group where he got a victory kiss from Latias. Then they started walking away.

Brock stood there in deep thought. (I can't but feel that we've met Chris before. Who is he. Also for some reason it feels like I met that girl too.)

* * *

**Well another successful chapter. Thanks to TSUBASAxFai for letting me use his OC pokemon. Also, if you would like to help me write this story (One person only, also sometimes I will let you write a chapter that will be posted certain times I can't do it.) PM me. Requirements are that you must have a well written story to my standards, which aren't that high, and must want to help me. Keep reading on and review.**


End file.
